When it is desired to search a piece of information such as a piece of music from a plurality of pieces of information recorded on a magnetic tape, the operator of the tape player operates various keys or switches, such as a playback key, fast forward key, rewinding key repeatedly. The operator (listener) of the tape player listens to each reproduced pieces of information to see whether or not the reproduced information is the one that he or she wishes to hear. This operation of the keys of tape player is usually troublesome and is time consuming.
To remove the above-mentioned troublesome operation in searching a piece of information, it is known to record a series of marker signals on the magnetic tape to indicate each position of pieces of information. These marker signals are reproduced separately from the signals corresponding to the recorded information at high speed by a tape player equipped with a conventional searcing device. However, it is required to record such series of marker signals, in addition to the information signals prior to the search operations.
Further, the method of recording the marker signals and searching the position of a piece of information by finding a marker signal is not uniform for casset tape players in which compact cassetts (trademark) tapes are used. Consequently, there is no interchangeability between cassette tapes recorded by different methods.
Moreover, such device for searching a piece of information by finding a marker signal is complex in construction and therefore, such device is expensive.
Apart from the above described conventional system, U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,485 discloses a tape reeling search system with a transistor search amplifier. According to the published specification, the magnetic tape is driven at high speed to the end of a piece of information or music and then the reeling operations are changed automatically from the high speed reeling to the normal playback operation by detecting a no signal portion between pieces of information. However, according to this search system, the operator must operate a key or a button to reestablish the high speed(fast forward) reeling operation each time it is desired to skip the remaining portion of a piece of information.